


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dhawan!Doctor - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Roleswap, Timey Wimey, request, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: The click of your heeled boots popped off the tall surrounding buildings, your fingers seeking out your car keys as she plucked them free and headed towards your car. Truthfully you loved your job, but there was still a niggling feeling that itched at the back of your mind urging you to do something more. You had thought a brief stint of travelling would quell the rising dissatisfaction inside of you, but it only highlighted it further. It was like you were slowly losing a part of yourself, an empty void that was slowly growing with every mundane day that passed.Surely there was more to life than this? To the universe?As if the universe could hear your pleads, your world was suddenly shifted as two hands suddenly clamped down onto your shoulders. Screeching in surprise, you spun around suddenly, swinging your arm in a wide arch as you narrowly missed the silhouette which had stalked up behind you. Your assailant let out a brief yelp of his own, ducking beneath your flailing limbs and releasing his hold on you in an instance.“Sorry- Sorry!” He apologised, his hands held high in surrender as he slowly uncurled himself from his defensive duck. “Don’t sneak up on people in the dark- I got it.”
Relationships: Dhawan!Doctor x Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written with an hour time limit as part of my feel good week series!  
> Request is: Dhawan!Doctor request: an adventure or something goes wrong and he feels really guilty about it and tried to make it up to the reader?
> 
> I took it a bit of a different direction to try and mix it up a little!  
> a.k.a - The disadvantages of time travel

**Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey (Dhawan!Doctor x Reader)**

The sliding glass doors to your office slid open with a soft wheeze, the metal scraping and catching on the small stones which lined the path out and down to the carpark. Pushing your hands further into your coat, you pressed your face down against your scarf as you submerged yourself into the bitter cold winds.

Small flecks of snow slowly started to fall from the sky above, the freezing droplets coating your skin and causing a shiver to erupt down your spine. In the distance the harsh screeching of tyres and drone of horns filled the air, accompanied by an odd whining that often echoed throughout the air without an identifiable cause. It was a typical Tuesday evening, and as always you couldn't wait to get home to your warm bed and mountain of unread novels.

The click of your heeled boots popped off the tall surrounding buildings, your fingers seeking out your car keys as she plucked them free and headed towards your car. Truthfully you loved your job, but there was still a niggling feeling that itched at the back of your mind urging you to do something more. You had thought a brief stint of travelling would quell the rising dissatisfaction inside of you, but it only highlighted it further. It was like you were slowly losing a part of yourself, an empty void that was slowly growing with every mundane day that passed.

Surely there was more to life than this? To the universe?

As if the universe could hear your pleads, your world was suddenly shifted as two hands suddenly clamped down onto your shoulders. Screeching in surprise, you spun around suddenly, swinging your arm in a wide arch as you narrowly missed the silhouette which had stalked up behind you. Your assailant let out a brief yelp of his own, ducking beneath your flailing limbs and releasing his hold on you in an instance.

“Sorry- Sorry!” He apologised, his hands held high in surrender as he slowly uncurled himself from his defensive duck. “Don’t sneak up on people in the dark- I got it.”

Inhaling deeply you worked to slow your racing heart, your eyes narrowed in as the stranger stepped forwards and into the yellow pulsing light of the street lamp above you. He wasn’t someone you recognised immediately, his dark swept over hair and thick rimmed glasses failing to ring the bell of familiarity in the back of your mind. 

“Generally not a good idea when someone’s alone in the dark.” You admonished breathlessly, your eyes casting him up and down. 

The stranger nodded awkwardly as he raised an arm to scratch at the back of his neck. You took the moment of silence to further stare him down, your eyes over analysing every feature and every article of clothing. 

He didn’t look like someone who was lurking in the shadows just to cause harm, instead his dark trousers, maroon jumper and thick navy coat lead you to suspect he had just finished a similar day working in the office building beside you. His shoes however were scuffed and scratched, nothing like the well polished state that you often saw the accountants on the floor above wear. But then again, who were you to judge?

“You’ll probably lecture me for jumping forwards again as well but…” He sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before readjusting his glasses. “You know me! Impatient.”

“Actually I don-”

“Wait” He interrupted you before you could finish, his hand raised as he let it hover in the awkward space between you. Slowly and hesitantly he dropped it down to his side, his fingers clicking together as he seemingly formulated his next words. “I-I owe you an apology.”

“You do?”

“You don’t need to play coy.” The stranger smiled, his white teeth flashing in the low light. 

The man oozed an odd charm, something that had you hooked onto every word he spoke. What didn’t help was the strange wave of comfort that was washing over you from just being in his presence, almost as though he was casting a spell on you just by being there. 

“Truth is-” He broke off, his hands shifting again as he pressed them down into his pockets. Clearing his throat, he turned to look each way down the street, his eyes shifting anxiously. “I-I know that I- I hurt your feelings. I was wrong to do what I did- and I blew it, I know I- I know it’s my fault.”

“It is?”

He frowned, his gaze prying into yours as he seemingly searched for something that just wasn’t there. Whatever was missing didn’t seem to deter him though, as he simply took a step forward again, encroaching on your space and setting your nerves alight.

“Do I need to say it?” He pleaded, his eyes shimmering in the low light. Reaching outwards, you remained frozen in place as his fingers ghosted across your own, his hand gently taking yours as he pulled it close to his chest. “Does it need to be said?”

Shaking your head you snapped out of your stupor, your eyes wide as your mouth fell open and closed in sheer dumbfounded confusion. You felt bad for him in a way, this outpouring of emotions was obviously intended for someone other than yourself. Whoever he had hurt must have worked in the same office, or even looked similar to your build and stature. A case of mistaken identity.

Although, the way he looked at you now told you that he knew exactly who you were. That he had spoken with you, shared time with you and connected with you in the past. There was a deep rooted emotion buried beneath his anxiously shifting brown eyes, a warmth that naturally seemed to encompass you and pull you in close. It was intoxicating in its own way, a draw into the unknown with the promise of a much more exciting secret. 

“I’m sorry.” You apologised sincerely, your hand working its way free from his own. “But I don’t think I’m the right person-”

“But you are!” He exclaimed again, his hands catching your retreating ones. “You are. I didn’t mean what I said. I didn’t mean any of it, I-”

He cursed beneath his breath, his body twisting in its spot as he re-established a distance between you of which you were comfortable with again. Inhaling deeply, you slowly shuffled backwards and away from the enigmatic stranger before you.

“Y/N.” The man declared, his shoes dragging across the concrete as he spun back around to you once more. 

At the sound of your name on his lips you froze in your spot once more, the confusion you had harboured growing in size and complexity as you simply watched in silence as he closed the distance again. Only this time, he didn’t stop short. 

Leaning forwards, the stranger's face came within inches of your own, his eyes fluttering between yours as he slowly pressed a palm against your freezing cheek. Mesmerised, you watched as he slowly closed the distance between you, his breath hot as it fanned across your features and sent the butterflies in your stomach churning.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” He frowned, the words dying on his lips as he struggled to finish his statement. Scoffing in frustration, you remained frozen as his thumb traced the contour of your cheek, his eyes flickering to your lips as a new look of determination splashed across his features.

“To hell with it.”

Surging forwards the strangers lips were pressed against your own in seconds, his hand that lingered on your cheek slipping to your chin as he guided your head upwards. You remained locked in place as your eyes remained fixed open, your mouth hanging open partially in shock as he continued to meld further into you, his tongue swiping across your lip for permission. 

Instinctively your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, your own hand resting on the crook of his elbow as he stepped ever closer to you. His early stubble was light as it scratched against your cheeks, his teeth clashing against your own as he clumsily sought to deepen the moment further. Cold snowflakes fluttered down and rested across each of your features, the frozen water droplets melting from the heat of your skin and the blossoming inferno that seemed to be developing between you both. There was so much emotion behind his actions, you could tell by the softness of his touch, the slight dig of his nails into your waist and the strength of which he held you close.

He was undeniably and irrefutably in love.

In love with somebody who wasn’t you. This kiss wasn’t meant for you.

Snapping out of your trance you swung your arm wide and swiped the stranger across his cheek, his eyes snapping open as he stumbled backwards and away from your form. Turning in your spot, you brushed your hand across your lips in shock, your eyes shifting from him, to the office and back to the strange old fashioned police box that sat off in the distance.

“Ouch!” The stranger exclaimed, “What was that for!”

“Do you go around scaring and then kissing strangers often?” You exclaimed, your arm arching outwards as you pointed towards him accusingly.

“What?”

“You heard me!” You demanded, your eyes shifting to the office building again as a sense of dread settled like a lead weight in the pit of your stomach. 

Rolling your eyes, you scoffed in mock amusement. “Wait- did you get set up for this?”

“What?” He echoed again, his hands reaching for his glasses as he sought to correct his ruffled appearance. 

“Was this Bridget’s idea?”

“What!”

“I’m done with this.” You sighed, your eyes narrowing in on the shadows of the car parking lot as you raised your voice and shouted, “VERY FUNNY GUYS!”

“You don’t know me?”

Snapping back to the man before you, you frowned. 

“No.” You supplied, “But you know me though, how do you know my name?”

“What year is it?”

“Oh” You facepalmed, your hand dragging down your features as you couldn’t believe your luck. “Oh great, you’re off your face.”

The stranger chuckled lowly as he shook his head slowly, his eyes looking up to the stars as he also seemed taken back by the situation as a whole. 

Shrugging he smirked, his eyebrows rising challengingly. 

“Enlighten me.”

“2020.” You muttered, your arms gesturing to the near empty streets which surrounded you. “Lockdown 2.0, Earth, The Milky Way-”

“2020 is just fine.” The stranger responded as he approached you carefully once more. Stepping backwards, you prepared yourself to bolt, unsure of his intentions following the rollercoaster of a greeting you had shared.

“Sorry” He apologised again, his hands still raised as he cautiously closed the distance between you. “Right place, wrong time. I do get better at this eventually, I promise.”

Laughing at the absurdity of it all, you cocked your head to the side. 

“Do you always speak in riddles?”

“Depends on who is asking the questions.”

Nodding slowly you glanced back across your shoulder, your finger jutting outwards in the opposite direction and towards your car. Although you had seemingly enjoyed his company in a weird yet frightening way, you were quite eager to put more distance between you, your bed and pile of books calling your name.

“I’m going to leave now.” You drawled slowly, your feet shuffling away once more.

“Of course-” The stranger smiled, his hands batting through the air. “Sorry again for the uh- yeah- It’s to make up for something that I did- am going to do and- OH!”

He stepped forwards, his fingers gesturing to the side of your cheek where he had caressed you moments ago. Slowly a sheepish grin filled his features, his hands fluttering about the place as he seemingly indicated for you to check the side of your face.

“You’ve got something-” He cut himself off, his body arching forwards once more as he slowly cut into your space again.

Suspicious you indulged the action anyway, your eyes locked on to him as your hand dropped from its outright position and brushed against your cheek.

“Oh- AH!”

You had barely finished talking before he had closed the distance between you again, his arms wrapping tightly around you as he pressed his fingers sharply down against your temple. Your cry died instantly as a pressure exploded across your forehead, your world rocking ominously as you struggled to stand upright. If it wasn’t for the supportive way the enigmatic stranger cradled you, then you were sure to have collided with the concrete pavement.

“Shh!” He hushed as your need to scream died with your suspicious thoughts. Frowning, you watched him closely as his eyes shimmered with a veil of unfallen tears. 

“I’m sorry, you’re safe. I promise, you’re safe.”

Like letters in a fire, your train of thought disintegrated before your eyes, the memories leading up to this moment melting away into ashes as you slowly began to forget the wide brown eyes that stared down upon you now. Wincing you tried to turn your head away from the fingers pressed to your right temple, his left arm pulling you tighter against him as he subdued your will to fight and kept you huddled in against his warmth.

“I just-” He frowned sadly, his lower lip trembling. “You can’t remember this. If you do, then It’ll mess up the timeline again and we can’t be having that!”

Rocking your head forwards, you pressed your features down against the inside of his neck, your legs weak and threatening to collapse beneath you.

“Who are you?” You ushered quietly.

The man chuckled as his fingers slowly fell away from your temple, his right arm surrounding your shoulders as he pulled you in for a tighter hug. Shifting slightly, he shuffled you further into the shadows and away from the passing cars that seemed to drive down the street, his lips pressed against your hair as he whispered beneath his breath.

“In two months time, January 2021, you’re going to meet a ruggedly- if i don't say so myself- handsome man. You won’t miss him, he’ll be the one wearing a dress and heels.” He paused, as you slowly felt your grip on reality loosen, your body slumping ever further into his arms.

“You’ll help him that day.” He whispered to you, his voice filled with admiration and awe. “You’ll help him save the world. But more importantly, you’ll help him find who the Doctor is again. Just...don’t write him off straight away, he’s going to make some mistakes and misread… uh- situations-”

Your eyes fluttered closed as you submitted to the darkness that tugged away at your consciousness, your senses shutting down one by one as the voice of a man cradled you into the darkness.

“-heck he’s even going to kiss the wrong version of you!” He laughed again, his breath hitching as he noticed your unresponsiveness. Your world rocked as the sensation of being pulled up into someone's arms filled you, your head hanging limply down at an awkward angle. 

“But... he comes through in the end.” The man whispered, his words sincere in their promise. “I promise you Y/N, I’ll always be there for you.”

Eyes fluttering open, you fought against the all encompassing exhaustion that threatened to overtake you. Beyond the haze of unfallen tears and flickering eyelashes, you caught the faint outline of a silhouette against the stars. They were unfamiliar, yet relaxing at the same time, their features wide and caring as they gazed down upon you. In your head a single word guided you into the unknown, its voice belonging to a shadowy figure that had seemingly been created from one of your dreams.

“I promise.”


End file.
